Seen A Ghost
by remioromen1344
Summary: Arthur meets a "ghost" from his past before the conference. Who could it be? SMEX ENSUES. :D PrUk


**Disclaimer**: I disclaim.

**Warnings**: Gay sex. Hurr. And slight cursing? And light oral sex, in case that counts separately :D

* * *

><p>Arthur was sleeping peacefully until he felt someone climb into his hotel bed. He figured he was imagining things until he felt himself being straddled. He shot up, fully intending to give Alfred a piece of his mind for sneaking into his room again. His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when he saw that it was not Alfred at all, but some sort of apparition, glowing in the moonlight. Right before his eyes, the figure became more fully formed until a bona fide person was sitting before him—or rather, on him. Arthur was shocked and raised his arm to point his finger accusingly. "Y-YOU? YOU! What are you doing here?" The figure grinned cheekily, "Hopefully you." "But, you're supposed to be… dead! You're not a nation anymore!" Gilbert shook his head. "You can't get rid of the Awesome Me that easy." His German accent was still just as thick as ever. He leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Arthur's head, his iron cross hanging just above Arthur's chin. Arthur flushed. "What are you doing?"<p>

"I already told you. Don't you listen?" He dipped his head down and kissed Arthur's mouth. When Arthur didn't respond, Gilbert kissed across his jawline and began licking and biting his neck, marking sporadically. Arthur was fighting it as much as he could. "Gilbert, get off, you wanker!" Gilbert responded between kisses, "I'm trying, if you'd stop fucking talking." He grabbed Arthur's hands and held them over his head with one hand and slid the other down Arthur's bare chest. Arthur writhed against his grip, but to no avail. Gilbert's hand slid down his stomach, down the groove of his hip, and straight to his crotch. "Why bother struggling? You're obviously enjoying this." He smirked. Arthur became bright red and turned his head to the side. Gilbert laughed. "Kesesese! You missed me that much?" Arthur blushed harder. "N-NO! Idiot! Like I would." Gilbert rubbed his palm against the blonde's semi-erection. Arthur moaned and bucked into the warmth of Gilbert's hand. Gilbert leaned in to Arthur's ear and murmured in his thick, rough voice, "Come on, _Arthur_. I _know_ you want this. Give in to me. _Let's fuck._" He punctuated the end of his sentence with a lick of his warm, wet tongue over Arthur's ear.

Arthur bucked hard and jerked his hands away from Gilbert, wrapping one instead around his necklace and yanking him down for a bruising kiss. Gilbert bit down on Arthur's lip, slipping his tongue inside when he cried out. It was a deep, powerful kiss. Their teeth clacked and Arthur rutted shamelessly against Gilbert. Gilbert licked the back of Arthur's teeth as he reached down to tug at Arthur's sleeping pants. Arthur lifted his hips and Gilbert wasted no time removing them. Arthur pushed at Gilbert's chest, lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. He pressed his fingers against Gilbert's prominent scars as he ran his hands over the bare expanse of skin. He grinded his erection against Gilbert's denim and practically whimpered in his light timbre, "_Gilbert." _ Gilbert shut his eyes. "_Shit."_ He wrapped his hand around Arthur's member and stroked while he kissed his way down Arthur's chest. His mouth joined his hand around Arthur's cock while his other hand pinned down his hips. He rotated his hand around the base while he swallowed the head and swirled his tongue around it. Arthur knotted his fingers in Gilbert's hair and pushed him harder and faster. Gilbert looked up at Arthur and obliged, humming at a particularly tight yank of his hair. Arthur was over the edge in seconds, spilling into his partner's mouth without warning. Gilbert almost choked, swallowing all but a smudge on his lip. He reached his tongue out to lick it off, never breaking eye contact. Arthur moaned and pulled Gilbert up by the back of his hair for another bruising kiss. He groaned at the bitter, salty taste of himself on Gilbert's tongue.

"Gilbert, I need you. _Now. __**Please.**_" Gilbert reached down with shaking hands and fumbled with his belt. Arthur pushed his hands away and quickly unbuckled it himself. Gilbert took over, pushing his jeans down and kicking them off. Arthur made to get on all fours, but Gilbert grabbed his shoulder to stop him. His violet eyes were intense when he said, "No, I want to look at you." Arthur's pupils grew as he swallowed hard. Gilbert leaned forward and swiped his tongue across Arthur's ear. "How do you want it?" Arthur tilted his head and bit Gilbert's earlobe, murmuring "Fast and hard." Gilbert grinned, his canines glinting under the light of the moon. "You got it." He grabbed Arthur's ankle and yanked, pulling him down the bed. He took one last glance at Arthur. The sight of the usually reserved gentleman with kiss-swollen lips, bruises on his neck and collar, and half-lidded eyes made his cock twitch. Gilbert hooked his finger, motioning for Arthur to come closer. He ran his thumb across Arthur's bottom lip and pressed his middle and ring fingers between his lips. Arthur opened his mouth just wide enough to accommodate Gilbert's fingers, running his tongue across them and sucking lightly. Gilbert moaned softly. "Shit._" _He pulled his fingers out, watching the strand of spit connecting them to Arthur's tongue snap—and with it, his control.

He slid his right arm under Arthur's left leg and lifted it over his shoulder. He pressed his slick fingers against Arthur's entrance, pushing them in none too slowly. "Nngh, shit, Gilbert." He twisted his fingers inside of Arthur, scissoring and adding a third finger to stretch him further. Arthur pressed the small of Gilbert's back with his heel, urging him on. Gilbert flashed a shaky lopsided smirk before spitting into his hand and coating his member. Arthur watched intently as Gilbert stroked himself before pressing his cock against Arthur and abruptly entering him. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, threw his head back, and cursed, "Bloody hell." Gilbert dropped his head and tried to steady his breathing. "Gott, Arthur, you're so hot. So _tight_._" _ Arthur inadvertently dug his fingernails into Gilbert's back. "Just… Just go, you prat. Move." Gilbert happily obliged, trying to start as gently and slowly as possible for Arthur's sake. As soon as he stopped hissing in pain, Gilbert gradually sped up his pace. His fingertips dug into Arthur's hips, leaving immediate bruises. He thrust hard, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Arthur had his head back and his mouth slightly open, panting and moaning. It was all Gilbert could do not to come from looking at him. He reached with one hand to grip Arthur's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts until Arthur finally came all over his chest, crying out.

Gilbert continued to fuck Arthur. His senses were heightened. He heard Arthur's small moans, he could smell something distinctly Arthur, he tasted Arthur on his tongue. His thrusts became jerky and sporadic. With the welts forming on his back from Arthur's scrambling fingernails and his cock inside Arthur's hot, tight ass, he wasn't going to last much longer. Arthur moaned something in what must have been Old English jumbled with Gilbert's name. It was all too much for Gilbert, who came with Arthur's name on his lips.

Gilbert held himself up with trembling arms, content to look at Arthur for just a while longer. He smiled his cocky half smile and said breathlessly, "I knew you missed me." Arthur just looked at him with those deep green eyes and fought a smile. "Who would miss _you, _you tosser?" Gilbert flopped down beside him and pulled him close to his chest, squeezing him. "It's not like you to be so bloody affectionate," Arthur muttered. Gilbert just replied with a "hmm" and nuzzled Arthur's neck. When Arthur's eyelids began growing heavy, he felt the bed move again and cool air rush in as Gilbert stood up.

"Leaving?" Arthur mumbled sleepily. "Yeah, 'fraid so. But don't worry, the Awesome Me will be back," Gilbert said softly. He brushed Arthur's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead gently. Arthur smiled a small smile and nuzzled his head into the pillow, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

Arthur woke up and stretched, immediately noticing how unusually sore he was. He took a moment to recount the ridiculous dream he had the night before, shaking his head that he would bother dreaming about _that guy, (_even if he _was_ rather fit). He climbed out of bed, scratching around the waistband of his sleeping pants. He hurried to begin his day, mentally preparing himself for the meeting, which he was about to be late for thanks to his sleeping through his alarm.

Arthur dressed hurriedly and haphazardly, buttoning his shirt and tying his tie on the way to the conference room. He hurried to sit down, taking his usual seat near Alfred. Alfred slapped him on the back and questioned him with all of his cheerful, energetic splendor, "Hey Arthur, where'd you get those hickeys?" Arthur furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about, you utter moron?" Feliks called from a couple of seats down, "Here, like, take this mirror. He's like, totally right, you know." Arthur caught the (make-up?) mirror that Feliks slid down the table. He opened it furiously. And then, he paled considerably. There _were_ hickeys on his neck and , dark, splotchy hickeys.

As he was closing the mirror, still mortified, he saw Gilbert's reflection blow him a kiss with a cocky grin. When he turned around, there was no one there. Alfred, still oblivious, cocked his head and asked, "Hey, hey! Arthur, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review. I'd love constructive criticism :D I hope you love this pairing half as much as I do.


End file.
